The "UROMAT 2000" X-ray machine is known from the "UROMAT 2000" brochure from the company of Hans Pausch Rontgengeratebau GmbH+Co., 91056 Erlangen, which appeared in October 1996. In the known X-ray machine, a device is provided which can be moved vertically via a motor by means of a gear unit. The device has a further motor for pivoting an X-ray table held thereon. The known device is expensive to produce. It requires, for example, the provision of a gear unit.